Out At Sea
by Tariff
Summary: Burt takes his son and step son out for a father and son's boat trip. While out at sea they come across a boy floating on a destroyed wooden piece of what was left of a boat, and they rescue him. They get delayed on back home when a storm comes on and they are force to take port and wait it out. During this time the boy and the younger son bonds. Updates every Friday.
1. OAS 1

_hello all! so this is a new story I have been working on for months now, and it wasn't until recent that I thought about uploading onto the site! this story is base around the end of season 1 and in the summer before season 2. I have a few chapters ahead so it will be 8 straight weeks of new material aka chapter on every Friday. I don't want to give away too much but in this story since it is base around old glee it has Finn, and also Kurt of course and Burt and a mention of a few others and a very awesome dapper boy who didn't come to glee until season 2. enjoy! review! have an awesome read, chapters will grow longer in future and a fic picture on its way. :3_

* * *

- - - -{Out at sea}- - - -

OAS 1

"Alright come on boys." Burt watches as Finn passes him up carrying bags onto the boat with a smile on his face before noticing his own son's face.

"Come on it will be fun." He says with a smile, Kurt did not think he would have a fun time.

"I get why Finn is going but why do I have to go, can't I just stay here?" Kurt wanting to talk his way out, however Burt turns towards his son.

"Hey look, you're always saying how we never spend time together doing guy things, and now you don't want to go? It will be fun, all we will have is the peace and quiet, nice outdoors and the ship also has wifi so you can keep in touch with your friends."

"Wifi…' Kurt looks at his father with disbelief. 'How?"

"Well wifi is everywhere right? So I got an antenna on the boat. Come on."

Burt picks up Kurt's things and gives them to Finn. Burt exchanges some words with Finn to get the bags while Burt searching the boat to make sure everything is really for their week at sea.

"Kurt, did you really have to bring all these bags?" Finn would pick up the bags, two at a time and toss them over the boat railing.

"There are only five bags, stop complaining. Most of them are with my daily moisturizer and magazines… how else am I suppose to entertain myself." Kurt folds one hand across his chest whiles the other one upright towards his face as he looks away from Finn to where they were.

Finn climbs back on the boat before reaching for Kurt's hand. "Come on let me help you up, it's pretty hard if you haven't had practice."

Kurt looks up at him.

"And you have?" He questions him; he didn't think it was so hard to climb up.

"I came out here yesterday with your dad, I almost fell off it if wasn't for the guy leaning us the boat."

Before Kurt thought about moving, he looked around him. He could hear his father coming towards them before Kurt finally gave out his hand for his stepbrother to help him up.

"Alright' Burt claps 'Your mom is meeting us here before we set sail, she wants to see us off."

Finn helped up Kurt and stepping back before hearing Burt talking to him, he gave him a smile before responding back. The younger teenager still wasn't all that impress with the boat, he did not see why Finn was so happy for a wooden object.

"Alright before she comes I'm going to show you guys the rooms. Now keep in mind this isn't our boat, I got a great deal from my buddy at work; he's letting us use his boat. There are two rooms so you guys are going to have to share a room and there is a storage room with a bed in it."

Kurt looks at Finn, his expression was telling him that was really his room but he knew that his dad would say otherwise.

"The kitchen is up on deck, and the bedrooms and the storage room is down under. Now Kurt your stuff could stay in the storage room it's big enough for it but not that big. I know that you brought your stuff…"

"My daily moisturizing…" Kurt cuts off his father.

"Yeah that, you two talk about what stuff will be in your room it's big but not that big. And there are three bathrooms." Burt pointed out before continuing.

"One on deck, one down and one down but the closes to you guys room. You guys can go and take your stuff down I will wait here for Carole."

Burt wrapped up before watching Finn take two bags at a time in each in while Kurt took two of his own. Finn was just grateful that Kurt's three bags that he was carrying and his weren't that heavy and Kurt was carrying his product bag and one of his clothes bag.

They took the back steps to head down to the lower part of the boat, which took them to the back in of the hallway.

They followed the hallway to a door way at the end of the path to their room. The room painted in a light sea ocean blue with tan trimming; it was obviously a boy's room. The layout of the room took interest to Finn while how the room was laid out took interest to Kurt.

There are two twin side beds laid parallel to each other one towards the left against the wall while the other on its opposition side. On the right side of the room was a shelf and in front of it was a table and chair.

Kurt eyed it and thought of a perfect place to put his products. The box next to the desk could be where his other stuff could go.

"Hey look, pull out drawers under the beds." Finn notices walking pass Kurt as he looked around the room more.

There was a rectangle window in the center of the wall showing the ocean outside. The taller teenager places the bags on his bed while he messes with the pull out drawers under the bed, already claiming the left side.

He also knew that the shelf space on the right side could be for his stepbrother. The floor of the room covered by a soft light gray rug that, just long enough to reach other beds and low enough so they wouldn't have trouble pulling out the under bed drawers.

Finn started unpacking his belongings from his bag and folding them to fit under his bed while Kurt started to do the same, already taking his other three bags from his stepbrother's bed.

"I brought a lot of stripe shirts so it could feet like being a pirate." The older boy said with a hint of a smile on his face.

Kurt tries to ignore the comment trying not to roll his eyes to the next random out busted by his brother.

"Arrg matey." "Finn I swear." They both turned around to meet each other.

"If you do pirate expressions this whole week while I am in this room with you I would make your life a living hell."

Finn rolled his lips together almost looking afraid and nods his head to his stepbrother. Kurt turns back around to his folding as well did Finn.

They went back to finishing folding their clothes.

"But you gotta a meant…" Finn thought out loud, "it would be pretty cool though."

He smiles in his wandering, "to be a pirate."

There was a pause in the room.

"If we are pretending." Finn started once more followed by another pause.

"Then I will be a fabulous pirate." Kurt added before turning to smiling stepbrother. Finn smiling at his brother before he breaks out laughing.

* * *

_who doesn't like pirates :3_


	2. OAS 2

_christmas present :3 two chapters today, yay... only one time only._

* * *

- - - -{Out at sea}- - - -

OAS 2

Kurt sat in a wooden chair on deck reading in an on again off again way, Vogue magazine he was trying to force on for almost a half an hour now. After waving goodbye to Carole and a few of his friends that came with Mrs. Hudson-Hummel-2 hours ago, and after trying to exchange notes to Mercedes to save him, they left the dock.

That's were Kurt had been ever since, in a chair, on deck, trying to read a magazine, but being distracted by Finn and his dad.

Burt was showing Finn how to tie the knots 'pirate style'. Finn dressed in a white stripe red and blue short-sleeve t-shirt with long blue jeans. He only had a few shorts but it was kind of chilly this morning so he decided to leave it on.

Every once in a while Finn would mess up, untie, make a comment that would later end with a smile before starting over and Burt would intertwine in with commentary or a story.

And every once in a while he would add in a 'Right Kurt?' and his son would nod and give off a fake smile before going back to reading. Burt would linger his view on his son before turning back to Finn to finish the story or talk about something else.

After departing from Finn, Burt backs away and announces to the boys that he will be heading downstairs to the kitchen to make supper, and with that he was heading down the back stairs leading closer to his destination.

Finn, the older one out the two-step brothers, steady stood there, folding and knotting knots while smiling. Soon after tying was getting tiring, Finn places the rope down and described to rest his hands.

"What you reading?" The older boy questioned after a few seconds of silence.

Kurt not taking his eyes off of his magazine responses back, 'Vogue' Finn frowned, he understand what magazine but he was more interested in what article in the booklet that had his step brothers attention so focus.

"I see that, I meant what are you…" The darker hair teenager wasn't able to finish because of the chestnut teenager cut him off by staring at him. The detail in his actions and facial expressions matched, he was annoyed; leaving a very confused Finn.

"So you want to do…"

"Your bored, I'm not, go do something."

"Its not really anything else to do now," he admitted looking down at the ground.

Kurt blinks away from his magazine and up to his stepbrother before going back to his reading.

"What do you want?" Kurt feeling a little guilty thought to ask to maybe get him to leave him alone.

"Maybe you shouldn't have come." Finn mumbled, pulling Kurt's attention away from his magazine; regretting saying it soon after.

"Sure Finn, maybe I should have stayed home."

Kurt gets up and grabs his stuff, leaving Finn to follow his every movement.

"And then wait a week before my dad,"

The stepbrother mouths out the verbally 'what' as he watches his brother.

"To come home with my stepbrother and talk about how awesome their time was together."

"No Kurt, I didn't mean it like that."

"You never do Finn."

Kurt shook his head before angrily continuing.

"I'm sorry I am killing your buzz and pouting around complaining about how its nothing to do; words that you just said a millisecond ago. Sorry that I am not one of the guys and forbid me to try to spend more time with _my_ father!"

He nearly shouted at the confused boy before turning on his heel and walks off the deck.

"Kurt I didn't mean…" Finn had quickly stood up to try to stop his stepbrother but he had already proceeded down the stairs to their room.

Burt had came back on deck ten minutes after Kurt had made his exist, he did not go down the way closest to the kitchen; he wanted to dodge all sights of his dad.

When Burt did not see his son he went to Finn for answers, about to blow it off thinking that maybe Kurt just went to their room to be alone but notice the slight tense in his stepson's face.

"Where Kurt go?"

"He went back downstairs."

Finn tried too hard to not look his step dad in the eyes, he knew it was because of him that Kurt had choice to take the longer way to the room, it was because of him that Kurt wasn't on the deck.

It was because of him that his stepbrother was mad at him. Finn knew he had to take his responsibility and tell Burt. When the older man was finally graced enough to see the teenagers face he could tell something was bugging him.

"I messed up." Finn amending to his step dad, he continues.

"I said something to Kurt that I didn't mean and now he's angry. I didn't mean to say it."

"I don't know what you said and I can't ask Kurt because he's not up here. I think you should go downstairs to talk to him."

Finn glared back towards the ground and nods his head a couple of times. Not looking at the older man, Finn dashed for the steps dodging Burt's glare.

"Later Finn, maybe you should give him some time to himself. Let him cool off, he's probably still mad of what you said."

"But wouldn't that defeat the purpose, if I wait?"

Burt turns towards his stepson. "Let him cool off, have some time to his self and then go and talk. How about you stay up here with me for a while, come show me your knotting skills."

Burt waved his hand over to him before walking back to the ropes, Finn still felt bad but broke a nervous smile. He picked up his feet heading back over to Burt before reaching for the rope to show him, Burt stopped him.

"Hey it will be alright, we are going to be on here for five more days. We are bound to say a few things we are going to regret."

Finn had obeyed his stepfather, giving his stepbrother some time, exactly thirty minutes on the dot he was heading downstairs heading for their room. The door was open and unlock-it was both of their rooms Kurt couldn't just lock his brother out.

Finn arrived to their bedroom, he stood standing in the door frame; his brother was sitting at a desk facing the wall. Finn slid one hand into his pocket, admiring what his brother seem to be doing, writing.

The other brother softly knocks on the wooden fame, "Hey Kurt can I talk to you for a minute?"

He waits for his stepbrother's answer. When he sees that Kurt's shoulders relax from slumped over writing, and the pen in his hand had stopped moving; it gave him the cue to continue talking.

"I'm really sorry for what I said, I wasn't thinking and I didn't mean any of it." Finn slowly made his way into the room, he stops behind Kurt. Finn continues…

"I'm happy your out here with us, and even if it would have been just me and Burt, it would have been still boring. Rachel isn't here, there's no Xbox, no one else to talk to, and Burt is cool- not saying he's not cool but it wouldn't be the same."

Kurt sits in the chair and listens to his stepbrother trying to speak a proper sentence, he stays facing the wall, back straight in the chair, looking over listening.

"We might not agree on a lot of things, and I might annoy you with my lack of knowledge about Vogue or other stuff you like to read or talk about. But we can compromise."

Finn wasn't planning on stopping however, he was thrown off when Kurt turns around in the chair, resting his right arm on the head of the back rest.

"I get it Finn, you didn't mean it. I forgive you' Kurt smiles, 'I actually forgave you twenty minutes ago." He hummed and laughed in unison, Finn was relieved but then again confused.

"Wait so you had me say all that stuff…"

Kurt turned back around, facing the wall. Finn walked up closer, stepping over to the side of the desk.

"What are you writing?" Finn looked beyond the paper, giving his brother his privacy.

"I was only clearing my head, nothing important. Since we are going to be out here for a few days this will be my only way to keep my mind intact."

There was a yet another knock at the door, the two brothers turning around to see Kurt's dad.

"Lunch in ten minutes, you guys better get cleaned up." He watched as his boys nod before pushing off of the door frame and continuing back down the hall to the kitchen.

Kurt got up from the chair after cleaning up the desk and locking his stuff away in one of the doors. He gets up looks back at the desk before going to leave the room before Finn stopped him.

"Hey Kurt!" Finn manage to stop his stepbrother, he turns towards him.

"I am really happy you're here."

The blue eye boy smiled.

"I'm glad to be here."


	3. OAS 3

.

* * *

- - - -{Out at sea}- - - -

OAS 3

Kurt sat in the same chair, in the same spot reading the same Vogue magazines for about twenty minutes waiting for his dad to arrive back up at the surface with their 'family fun' event.

This marked their third day out at sea, the second day went passed slower than the first. Kurt spent most of his yesterday hunting for a wifi signal that his father calm they had on the boat.

Kurt would have to stand in awkward positions to get a long enough connection, exercising parts of his body-muscles he never knew he had.

When Finn would ask Kurt about wanting to tie another -hundredth- knot or wanting to try fishing, the chestnut blue-green eye boy would slue him off later retreating to the lower floor to rest or something not involving his step brother.

Anything bad that could have happened, happened to him yesterday. Aside from not being able to re-messages Mercedes' when every once in awhile he would get a phantom signal; trying to give out proof of life.

One of his magazines- his stepbrother calming not knowing where he put it end up missing, why touch it in the first place?

Finn said he was saving it from being wet. Although Kurt is thankful for his brother to care so much to pick up and prevent it from happening but not knowing where he had put it, Kurt would rather take his changes of it being wet.

The winds today were picking up quicker than the few passing days, and since it was only two days left until heading back home. Today was not the day for wanting to prepare for a storm that might hit. Burt thought of that before hand, the boat is a steady piece of work that can take on any kind of sea storm.

The boat wasn't a yacht, it wasn't a cruising boat either but however it wasn't a pirate ship. The boat was good for sealing the only down side is that when it came to storms out on the sea the boat was built for a crew. Burt and Finn could handle it but they would need more manpower.

The breeze started to pick up even more now, knocking over poles and making everything uneasy. When the storm was coming near, and Kurt to come up to the deck to help out almost killed Burt. Getting Kurt to agree to this was not easy, but it was either watch his dad have a heart attack or help out.

Kurt was in his room when his dad came down, Kurt was writing and decided to ignore the whistling winds and loud bombing coming from up above. He blew it off thinking it was something Finn was doing. But however, when his father came into the room and asking him for help, Kurt was on his feet in a instant.

Kurt was dressed not for the causation of saving boats from storms but he threw on a night shirt and some jeans.

"What's going on?"

"There's a storm coming, your brother and I have been preparing for it but we need more help…"

The boat shook violently, which scared Kurt. Of course the boat wasn't that big but it was big enough to not feel an earthquake. When they felt the second shake almost throwing Burt off his balance, Kurt eased forward steadying his father.

"We need to go back up and help Finn!"

Kurt nods, not wanting to know what could happen to his stepbrother by himself on the deck during a storm. Kurt shuts the door behind him and runs up deck with his dad the help Finn.

When arriving up on deck the storm brought on rain, every time the waves would crash onto the boat, water would spill over onto the floor. It made the wood wet and dangerous, making it easily for someone to slip and fall.

Burt had to retreat back under for more supplies that he was suppose to bring up, leaving his two boys alone for a few. Finn knew the parts of the ship, when he would yell for Kurt to pull something or adjust the jib. Finn would receive a whole lot of Kurt yelling at him, the only out come of the storm was the strong winds, and getting extremely wet.

The older man later returned with rope that could possibly help in a time like now. He ran up to the front, carefully to work the fore sails the large sails that the winds could take adventure of.

The dad was adjusting the sails when something caught his eyes, one of the ropes had gotten loose and broke away. The rope flapped franticly in the wind before knocking into a pole or two. The poles were leaning on woods that where near Kurt and Finn. Burt was too far away to get there in time, so he used his voice.

Kurt was too far away and it was too loud to make out any noise that his father was making, however Finn had heard the older man; even thought he couldn't make out the words. He looked to the man and watch his finger point at the problem. His eyes quickly locate the badly-behaving rope.

As it connects with the poles and aiming right for Kurt who was working the back sails. He was trying his best to help calm the boat during the storm, he sought to help out. Not wanting to let the others down. But he did not see what was coming towards him.

The loud banging of the sails against the wood, the storm pushing the winds against the waves that crashed against the boat. Making every thing wet and slippery, Kurt could feel rope burn as he tries to hold a steady grip onto the thick brown cord that joined attached to the sail.

Finn yells for his stepbrother but to no anvil. He had finished tying the rope around the long pole post. When Kurt was done he was heading for other things when waves thrusts up against the boat, almost making him fall. In those seconds he could hear Finn, his eyes float towards him and then towards the sound of a slicing sound.

Kurt froze at the sight of large poles falling towards him, he couldn't move out of fear, as his eyes fell away he felt this thrusting push. Something or someone had speared him out of the way as this dark shadow towered him, pushing him out of harms way.

Finn ran for his stepbrother, no time to waste as he ran and grabbed hold of his younger brother and pulled him down, falling to the ground sideways and covering him. The poles fell right side up and towering down on the opposite side of them, falling no where near them. Finn's arm protected Kurt's head from the impact of the cold wet wooden floor.

Kurt rolled slightly over and moaned, his stepbrother sat up quickly. The quarterback was hurting as well but was more concern about his stepbrother. He stared down the porcelain boy frightened to think he was injured.

Kurt was saved by Finn when one of the ropes that fell dragged alone a pole aiming for him. He slowly sits up help from his self, his left hand pressed to the side of his head.

"Are you ok?" Finn asked holding his arms out around him almost like a distance hug, just in case Kurt would become dizzy.

"Yeah."

He feared the thought of nodding, he did not want to be greeted by any signs of nausea. Also the fear of being sick from the no expected rush he was put through.

Burt tied down his rope and made his way quickly over to his two sons. Finn helped pull up Kurt; Burt came towards them.

"Whoa should you be away from your post?" Finn freaked as he grips on to his stepbrother more; while Burt looks up towards the sky.

"I think the worst is gone,' he glances down to his son, 'Are you ok?" Burt cups his son's face asking if he was ok. Once feeling a little bit better Kurt had nod, then the dad checked Finn.

Finn steps away from the father and son moving towards to pick up the fallen poles and almost slipping. Kurt almost jerked forwards telling Finn to be careful, almost dying by metal was enough injuries he could handle for one day.

After the adrenaline pumping, mind bogging storm, the boys were exhausted. Finn took Kurt's responsibilities for help cleaning up the deck. He had seen the look in his eyes and he though of the possibility of still being dizzy from the tackle.

What had scared him the most was when he confronted him into taking a rest. Although anyone would love to not have to clean up; Kurt on the other hand did not try to fight it. It wasn't hard to notice the weariness in his body nor the tiredness look in his eyes.

Once Finn was done he headed on back down under to their room to find Kurt asleep on his own bed. The calm rising and falling of his stepbrother's chest brought ease to the taller teenager. Finn smiled as he softly shuts the bedroom door behind him and made his back up deck.

Burt was tightening the knots of the sails, fixing them up and tying down the poles and relocating the metals to a safer and secure place. Once seeing Finn coming back on deck and pulled the teenager into a small conversation.

"We're its unlikely that we are going to be out here much longer. We'll be heading home soon, I don't want to put this boat in anymore hell that it already had." Finn nods alone with him, he had enough of the storm already.

"I think Kurt will be happy to get back."

"Why you say that?"

"Well I think he secretly hated it on here."

Burt laughs, "it wasn't a secret, I knew he wouldn't necessary like it but I am glad he came. I know he doesn't like sharing me with another kid, but this was good. Well up until a few minutes ago but were going to be home soon."

Burt finished up as he sighed and looked around. The great out doors, the calling of the sea, his old man would take him out to do this once ever year or so. And getting to do this just once with his own son and Finn was great, but what happened not more than what felt like yesterday.

Because of the changing so quickly of the sky from dark to light, when seeing his son almost getting injured, and Finn. He knew it was time to pack up and head home.

Finn could see that Burt was thrilled to do a father and son experience like this, even thought his dad died when he was a baby. Having Burt bring him alone was mind blowing and was fun, pretending to be a pirate, being out at sea on a small boat that could easily pass as a pirate ship. He could also see the pain in his eyes and the tired feeling after moments ago.

Finn could feel his mind falling into the dark place that he didn't want to head to, he quickly thought about home and his mom and Rachel. His friends and his stepbrother, he saved him he could hold that over his head forever.

"I went downstairs to check on him and he was already fast asleep, something that sounds actually good right now." Finn agreed with himself.

Burt nods, "I am going to get lunch ready than after that have some relax time. You can go back to your room, keep an eye on him or whatever. I'll call you when lunch is ready." Finn nods before heading down.

"Do you need help in the kitchen with anything?"

"No I got it, thanks anyways."

Finn goes back under.


	4. OAS 4

.

* * *

- - - -{Out at sea}- - - -

OAS 4

The next day, everything felt like it was back to normal. After the storm yesterday, the boys took a day off from doing their boat activities, or from reading and just relaxed. Soon after Kurt's nap that restated every downfall emotion from hours before did wonders for him. He woke up less cranky than any other day or grumpy for being out at sea for almost four days now.

He had gotten word from Finn about Burt's decision on heading home. Although he wouldn't admit out loud and even though it wasn't his ideal vacation, he liked being here with them.

The day before, the day of the storm after taking his nap he learned about the ache in his stomach. It wasn't a sicken ache, more down the line of a: 'I just got speared from a football player but I am grateful to be alive ache'.

He woke up too quickly for his liking when waking up for lunch or dinner. He realize he slept passed the original time that he attended on. Although the pain wasn't that noticeable however it was there and he knew it would be there for tomorrow too.

He was right, this morning waking up he wasn't as cranky as the other four days. He could feel he was less grumpy as well aside from the phantom pain that was there not more than eight hours ago. When he had woken up a little later than usually, an hour or so late. Finn was already gone, his bed nicely made and the door cracked open.

He grabbed a few clothes making his way down the hall to the bathroom for a quick shower. After applying his daily moisturizing, he picked himself up from his shelve made desk. He almost brushed pass the wooden desk, almost bumping into his stomach, almost causing temporarily pain.

He made his way to the deck to find his dad and Finn talking before being noticed. The air picked up in his hair, feeling the cool warm breeze felt nice. His eyes closed for a instant as he took in the calming feel before his blue eyes opened once again taking in his views.

The sky and the amazing wind that they were gifted to have gave off no sighs of ugly weather that passed them not more than ten hours ago. As if a switch was flipped, the waves flushed around in the sea calmly even with a little amount of wind picked up. The waves were still much more safer than yesterday.

"Hey buddy, how you feeling."

His father pulled him out of his daydream. Kurt walks over dressed in skinny jeans, a white shirt and a black vest.

"I feel better, my chest is still sore from the spear, though."

"Oh dude, I am sorry."

"Don't bother, I would rather take the spear than anything else."

Kurt smiles at them with a warming smile. He looks around as his hands dug into his pockets.

"Too bad we are heading back home, the weather looks to be getting better. We don't have to go home if you don't want to dad. We can stay longer."

"That's nice to adjust but I think I had enough of the out doors. I say we go back home and surprise your mom Finn. Lets just hope she didn't have too much fun with out us."

Burt teased with his stepson and Kurt.

It was nice to see a different side of Kurt, he seems better since the last four days and even before getting the news he seemed better. This wasn't the first time since last night that he tried to change his father's mind. Finn wanted to ague about the decision also but agree with it.

Right when Burt though that the two teenagers would get alone longer today while he was gearing the ship back the way they came. Finn found a way, on accident to tick off Kurt, one yell from his son and he knew Kurt was back. Not saying that he ever left, but he felt more calmer with his son yelling at Finn for something than getting alone with him.

One minute the two were talking about going home, one thing lead to the next and Finn much have said something. Split something about Rachel which lead Kurt yelling that was too much information. Finn giggled, thinking the accident was funny before receiving a slap on the arm by Kurt.

The two generally moved away from each other, both taking space on different sides of the boat. Finn went back to tying knots before moving onto something else when it became tiring of boredom. Kurt had went back to reading his magazine, relaxing in one of the fold out chairs in the shade.

Burt left the deck for a few minutes before coming back into the fresh air, with a toolbox, probably planning on working on some parts of the boat. Since he had steered back to the direction once they first came, he thought he would get to fixing anything that seem out of the ordinary.

Finn had notice something when he moved from ropes to the open ocean. He leaned against the railing of the boat taking in the waves and fresh water. The wide open ocean and its beautiful wonders, when the quarterback start noticing for awhile broken pieces of objects floating in the water.

The new found images peeked to his attention as his head shot up in suspicion.

"Was there another storm last night that we didn't know about?"

Finn questioned, from a distance he notice objects floating in the sea but it wasn't until he had gotten closer to the boat rail to see wooden pieces of a boat in the water.

"What are you talking about?"

"Titanic, the movie with the boat crashing. There was pieces from the boat everywhere in the sea right."

"It was the ocean but what is your point Finn?"

Kurt questioned him.

"Why would you ask that Finn?"

Burt listened to the boys conversation before walking over to Finn. He turned halfway around greeting his step dad, telling him.

"There are piece in the water, maybe the same thing happened."

"Finn, the Titanic sunk when it hit a iceberg in the Pacific ocean."

"Oh no probably pieces to an old boat."

Burt steps up and examine the open water.

"Are you going to tell a black beard myth?"

Kurt asked almost annoyed.

"No, I think something happened,"

He paused trying to get a better look.

"Alright keep an eye out for anything usually alright?"

Burt added shortly after.

Burt stood next to Finn while searching over broad for anything extraordinary. Kurt himself did not take it serious although he was not next to them he did not understand what was going on. If there was pieces to a boat then wouldn't they would have notice smoke from a fire or heard something.

Kurt had enter into the search for anything abnormal, for about twenty minutes. After finding nothing on his side he was about to go back down under before something catching his eye. He was near the side of the boat near the steps heading downstairs. He made his way, stepping farther away from the others, when he notice something...more like someone.

Before getting closer he could over hear his dad and Finn exchanging words about different theories on what could have happened. The boys eyes began to lock down onto what he thought he seen, and is now seeing becomes reality. Kurt's breathing starts to become uneven as he moves closer to the edge, he fights himself to yell for his dad.

"Dad…"

His voice just now breaking out softly.

Kurt spotted a person, not more than in his teenage years, from the chest up lying on a broken piece of wood in the water.

"…..dad.."

Something out of the titanic when Rose was holding on, the boy was her while the other half of his body was in the water while he floated.

Kurt's voice started to get a little bit louder while he was getting closer to the rail. His eyes widen when he could make out the boy that's when his voice reached his normal tone. He repeatedly called for his dad until his dad turned and questioned him answering back.

"Dad!"

"What what?"

Kurt couldn't take his eyes off the boy but he knew he had to get his dad's attention so he turned for a little.

"Dad there's someone in the water!"

The porcelain boy pointed over the rail before turning back around, hand almost covering his face in the amazing awful discovery. Burt and Finn darted diagonally across the boat reaching to the other side when they stopped. The boy looked to be around his son's age.

"Finn gets the rope!"

"Is it going to work? How are we going to get to him?"

"Yeah maybe not, wait hold on!"

Burt runs to the metal chest in the center of the boat, he opens it and pulls out a long white metal pole with a wire loop at the end.

He runs back to the rail. Kurt quickly moves out the way and over the side to watch them. He subconsciously looks back at the unconscious teenager in the water. How were they supposed to help him when he wasn't even wake…? Or wasn't even alive in that matter... _I shouldn't be thinking this…_ his dad was back to the rail in no time.

Finn studied the wooden piece what was left of a broken boat and could see the uneven edges.

"I can knot the rope, throw it and it can get caught and we can pull him in."

"Yeah but how will you get him out of the water?"

Kurt sounding frustrated, Finn didn't think before acting when he quickly took off his shoes.

"What...what are you doing?"

Kurt watched him senseless before watching his older step brother tie a rope the rail and grabbing the other side in his hand before jumping over.

"Finn!"

Burt quickly turned around running to his son to find his stepson had dived into the wide open water.

"What are you doing?"

"There wasn't another way I'm going to tie this around him and you guys have to pull him up!"

Finn knew what he was doing, he made sure to dive into the water away from the boy. He didn't want his small tidy wave to alter anything. He didn't want to push the boy away.

Finn swim to the boy and began to tie the rope loosely around the teenager. He had to swim behind the boy, almost as if he was going to hug him to get the rope around him. Once he applied the thick brown cord, he slowly began to pull the wooden piece closer to the boat. The ladder was in place for Finn to climb back up by Burt.

He rose up his thumb to motion his step dad to pull up gently. Finn waited away before later climbing up the ladder as fast as he could, he wanted to make sure the unconscious teen was ok airborne. When everything looked to be going well, he climbed.

The dark hair soaked wet boy was dangling in the air for awhile before being pulled over the railing. Kurt helped pull the boy, as water splashed against the wooden floor. Kurt held onto the boy as Burt pulled away the rope and Finn made it back on deck to help lay the boy down.

Once they boy was safely laid down, Burt moved closer feeling for a pulse. Kurt stood by on stand by, in case having to give CPR, he did not waste any time to start. Actually when Burt touched the boys neck, he sprung to life. He awoke, he sucked in a sharp breath as if he woke from death.

Seconds later the boy he started coughing, Burt turning him over to this side before laying him back down once the coughing calmed down.

Burt stared ferociously at Finn, while the older boy paid more attention to his hands than anything else. He could feel the death-stare coming from the older man. While Kurt's eye stayed on the boy. The boy below them was starting to stir.

"Dad!"

They look down to meet hazel healthy but glossy eyes opening up for them.

"Son, can you hear me?"

The boy manages to nod, as the soaked teenager tries to take in his surrounds without being able to sit up. He blinks one last time after failing on trying to answer back before fading back to darkness.

"Is he?"

The brunette questions excitability. Burt feeling the side of the wet boys neck after his son desperately asked about his health.

"Yeah he ok, he must have passed out."

Letting his fingers fall from the boys neck. Placing both hands back on his knees before looking at Finn.

"Don't you ever do that again!"

Burt swallows after letting go the breathe he held, staring at his stepson.

Finn's hair was plaster to his face dripping wet. Burt moves closer to the boy, sliding one hand under his legs while the other protectively on back. Kurt and Finn followed his movements as Burt slowly picks up the boy and takes him down below. The two other teenagers follow shortly behind him.


	5. OAS 5

...

* * *

- - - -{Out at sea}- - - -

OAS 5

Burt carefully carried the amber eye boy down the steps and through the hallways towards the storage room. There was a extra bed in the room, and big enough to lay him in until Burt thought of something. When Finn gave notice to where his stepfather was taking the rescue, he hurried quickly in front of him.

Finn moves slickly by and into the room, opening the door and began to rearrange the room. Kurt caught on soon after, he goes into the room to help. The two soon stopped when Burt enters, laying down the boy on the wall mattress.

Burt pulls away and sighs heavily watching the boys head roll to the side as he falls into a deep sleep.

"Alright, he won't last for a few days, I am going to go back up and check the maps. Maybe we can find a port near by, take him there and find a doctor."

"You think he suffered much damage?"

Finn asked no hint of concern on his voice because it was everywhere. On his voice, in his eyes how awkward he looked when asking.

"I don't know but I want to make sure. Try to move what you can out the room, just line it up against the wall in the hall. Try to make room for him, he's going to be here for awhile. I will come back down after I am done."

"No dad, we can do this."

Burt places his hand on his son's shoulder then looks towards Finn before leaving.

They start taking out anything they could hold out of the room; quietly not to wake the boy. The storage room that use to look engulf with endless boxes and stuff. The room looked more like a jail sell without the bars and dirtiness but if anything better. They decided to leave the table, leaving some boxes stacked up under it, and the chair they found in the room near the side.

When they were done, Finn admiring their work on what they done with the room. Out in the distance he stared, Kurt ran his hands on the fresh blanket they found in one of the boxes. In petting the soft texture he rung an idea. He places the thick cloth on the table and quickly moves over to the teenager. Finn's eyes following his stepbrother.

"What are you doing?"

"He cant stay in these wet clothes, Finn. We need to get him out of them and then cover him with the blanket."

Finn was hesitant, he looked away as he kept his eyes towards the floor.

"Don't worry I'm not going to stripe him all the way, the boxers will stay on. Come help me with the shirt."

Finn moves over and sits on the edge of the bed near the kid's head. He help sits him up, the two were still wet so a little more water wouldn't hurt.

The olive tone boy head rolled to the side yet again, as Kurt tangled with pulling his shirt over the dark curly hair boys head. He thought about cutting the shirt away, but just undid the few buttons on the shirt before carefully tugging it off.

Finn had quickly but gently laid the boy back down and stepping away. Kurt without hesitation moved to the boys pants. Unbuttoning the jeans, Finn felt very unsettling. Knowing that his stepbrother wouldn't need his help anymore he thought it would be a good time to leave.

"I'm going to go back up and check on what Burt found."

Kurt looked up from the boy to his brother guilty as ever.

He knew his brother was uncomfortable but he needed to help him, he wasn't going to seduce him or anything. Kurt was just looking out for him, it wouldn't do anyone good if he catches a cold or worst a fever.

After pulling off the boys pants with success he took both wet clothing and placed it to the side, he would dry them later. Kurt then turned around and unfolded the blanket and placed it on the sleeping youth. Kurt stepped away after he was done to take in the view of the boy.

Kurt couldn't deny the boys beauty, and he was a beauty indeed. Not long ago him and the others were greeted by hazel beautiful eyes, under any other circumstance he would thought of it to be a treat. The tone skin, the dark curly locks, pure beauty.

Kurt wasn't as wet as his stepbrother or the boy they rescued but handling the wet clothes of the nameless boy he thought after placing his accessories near the dry he would later change into something less damp. While he was in the back, about to dry his things, his hands pressed pass something in his pockets.

He found the boys wallet, however the burette did not feel right to go through his belongings so he did not. He sat the black leather pouch to the side, tossing in his clothes and turning it on low for less noise and since the boy wasn't due to wake up in a few hours it wasn't a rush.

When he returned back into the room he placed the belongings that he found in the boys pant pockets on the table. He glance at the boy one last time before leaving again to go into his room to change into something more relaxing.

He changed quickly and quietly before also grabbing clothes for the unconscious boy for when he does wake up. He would have something to wear, the clothes would be loose fitting but better than nothing.

When he re-entered the room he was greeted by Finn, he was also in new clothes. He must have changed when he left before going up to see Kurt's dad. In Kurt's hands he could see some of his clothes for the boy he assumed. While in Finn's hands was the sleeping teenager's wallet.

Kurt quickly places the clothes on the box he moved to the side of the wall mattress before moving over to Finn. He slapped the boys hands and took the wallet out of them.

"Ow, what? I was just looking at it thought maybe it was…"

"You know what my wallet looks like and no you will meet him when he wakes up."

"If he wakes up…"

Kurt's eyes widen before Finn could even finish.

"Finn!"

The stepbrother shouted quickly.

"I mean before we get to the port! Burt found a spot we are heading there now. It might take a few hours but we are almost there. By the time we get there we'll take him to the doctors and before then wouldn't you like to know who he is?"

"No like I said we can meet him when he wakes up. You don't just go through people's stuff just because they are unconscious."

Finn mumbled something under his breath but Kurt heard him.

Finn decided to leave the conversation at that, he didn't want to get into it with Kurt. He told Kurt that he was taking over lunch for the time being. Kurt knew what this meant, sandwiches and chips but he would go with it.

He nods towards his words he had already drawn himself out and he was already exhausted. And he had already decided to stay in case the boy would to wake up. But who was he kidding, after finding the boy lost at sea, saving him and passing out again.

If anything they will be lucky if the boy even wakes up at all today, kind of like what Finn had said. After his brother left he turned his attention to the chair that was tucked in the corner next to the table and decided to wait.

Finn was feeling particular nice when he brought in a plate with three sandwiches, some chips, his notebook with pencil and one of Kurt's Vogue magazines. A smile creep on the younger stepbrother's face as he thanked Finn before he had the chance to leave again back up deck.

Finn was looking out for both of them, his stepbrother and the younger boy, the two sandwiches were for Kurt. While the third was for when the boy did wake up. He though maybe the food could wake him before his mind does.

It was a few hours that passed and still no sigh of waking, not that Kurt was waiting. However, he was waiting in the chair, while he read over his Vogue magazine or when that gotten bored? Who was he kidding, then he would write to clear his head.

He couldn't remember much of anything, one minute he is on the boat with his dad and the next a wave crashes down right on them. What he does seem to remember is the small argument he had right before the storm. The two had a small disagreement that lead to a little hate and a lot of regrets.

He fought the waves and the darkness that washed over him. Fighting to reach each other, fighting to stay alive. He could remember a few other things from before, prior to the aftermath of the disaster. He remember walking away from his father even when he was told not to. There was a sight change to the older man's tone, he must have known something before his son.

When the olive tone boy stopped, not sure if he wanted to face the man he finally end up turning back around; as his mood changed. What he notice in the men's face was pure horror, sad, regret and nothing he had ever seen before. It tossed the boys mindset and then the territory stuck.

A storm wave of wind hit the boat by surprise, rocking it and the two on board. The teenager steady himself the best way he could, while the older man did the same. The older man was the first to look up at his son, as he yelled out his name one last time. The sixteen year old eyes flashed in fear as it travels to his father one last time, before the strong wave connected to their boat.

The boys eyes tighten as the memories slammed against his mind, revealing the painful thoughts and musing visions that haunt his mine. The screaming voices blurred into the sound of the ocean squishing over them. The son was separated from the father quickly. One minute they are staring at each other then the next water.

His maroon sweater now drenched wet, his jeans darken by the water. His hair that was once gelled back was loosen by the water. He choked from the salty water entering his throat, coughing, struggling, fighting to stay alive. Every minute he was pulled under, felt like a watery beast pulling him under. His vision darken out, water splashing into his eyes before everything went blank.

The bed rested teenager's fingers flicker under the thick gray blanket. His mind is too far gone, he tries to shake away broken vision rushing through his thoughts. He mumbles incoherent words in his sleep, the words peek to above a whisper. It was more likely to hear a needle drop than to hear him, but he heard him and he knew that he was waking up, or gave a wild guess.


	6. OAS 6

.

* * *

- - - -{Out at sea}- - - -

OAS 6

Kurt was present when the boy was having his flash back memories. Although at first there were no inference with his reading or writing. There were a few signs that the boy might be waking up soon, but Kurt knew not to put a time limit on it. It was exactly four hours to the minute that the boat finally came to rest; finding a port. It was precisely five minutes to the time when Finn came down and told Kurt about their plans.

Finn and Burt left to find the town's doctor, they estimated that they would be back sooner than later. The older stepbrother, Finn knew that Kurt would take the job of staying with the boy until they get back. It also fell into their plan because someone had to stay behind.

A few minutes he was not in the room, that was when Finn came down. When his stepbrother stepped into the room to talk, Kurt hushed him quietly and they took the talk out in the hall. It was when he came back into the room is when he could see that the boy had moved a little. The boy's head that was facing the wall was now tilted upwards.

Kurt had let it be and went back to his sit and went on writing or reading. Half way through his minutely reconnecting reading he was torn from his trance when he heard a whimper. Kurt froze for a second until he found out where it came from, he had come from the boy. The blue eye boy calm and concern light eyes fell on the boys figure.

He sat there at his sit for a while, not wanting to make any movement. He did not want to miss a sound or wouldn't want to wake the boy. Although the boy did not show emotion indicating that he was in any kind of pain, Kurt could see him squinting his eyes very tightly. He come to the conclusion that the boy was dreaming-of something terrible; probably the taunting nightmare on how he got here.

Once again the brunette thought to go back to his thoughts, his own business. He felt that his self was ease dropping, the teenager did not want to leave the room. In case something does happen in his haunting thoughts he wanted to be close to help. However, if he would to leave… nothing came out.

Right when Kurt was about to think of doing anything he heard a whimper again, this time it was much quieter and sounded like the boy was trying to speak.

He couldn't make sense on what the boy was trying to say and it wasn't long when it began to worry Kurt Hummel. He silently removed himself from the chair generally making his way to the wall mattress. The porcelain boy did not want to invade the agitated sleeping boys space; he kept his distance standing a couple of inches away.

"Hey," Kurt started, he bends down placing his hands on his knees, looking at the stimulated sleeper. "Can you hear me?"

Few seconds after his first question, the conscious boy was beginning to ask if he was alright. He parted his lips to speak but the whimpering incoherent boy grabbed his attention again; when his tantrum had slowly begin dying down. Kurt sigh in relief even though his mind was still buried in sorrow.

Kurt sighs once more before straightening his back; he retraced his steps back to his recently abandon chair. He gave one last look at the boy before sitting, pulling his legs more towards the table and went back to his pastime enjoyment with less of actually enjoying it.

Forty-five minutes to the time was the awaking point. It was unknown to the both of them. The curly hair boy's mind spend the last moments enlarging the painful images, crashing around in his skull. His mind began to seize of images.

Every flash of unmoving frame pictures, voices, shapes, textures all blinked into one film. The mournful imagery that darken the boy's mind leaving him scared for a split second before seeing… green… brown… blue eyes. Blink. His eyes open.

Kurt felt all the tension sweep out of the room, he was unsure at first. He had not even realize there was so much negativity in the room in the first place. It wasn't until something told him to glance over to the other side of the room. That was when he seen it, the boys eyes opened.

Hazel healthy eyes stared straight ahead, his eyes connecting with the ceiling. From where Kurt was sitting he could get a clear shot of the boys eyes. His iris were clearer than before, when they first rescued him. His eyes with the help of sleep had become more stunning as ever since first sight.

Even though he suffered in his sleep it seem to be that the boy fought and won the war. Now his new chapter begins spaced out into the distance admiring the wooden texture of the ceiling.

The boy beamed ahead at the dark and light wooden texture of the ceiling. He could feel that himself was still a bit tired from waking up, he wouldn't mind falling back to sleep. He knew that if he would to fall back into his slumber than he would not be taunted anymore, or at least for a few hours.

The sixteen year old had no idea where he could be, he couldn't recall the hours ago being rescued from the ocean nor did he want to. He realized if he doesn't think of it while he is awake then the nightmares wont follow. The boy blinks once, still looking into the distance and nothing else.

His back laid against something medium soft but he had rested else well better. His fingers moved by his side under the thick gray blanket that fell into shape of his body around him. When his thumb accidentally brushed by his side he could feel that he was pants less. He also discover that he was shirtless too, he was thankful for the blanket now. He was lost in his discovery before being broken out when hearing a voice.

Kurt watched him for moments end, and thought it was time after he blinked a few times to make himself known.

"Well someone's up." Kurt smiled.

The teenager was overwhelmed by the surprised, he twitched in the bed; shooting up right from the mattress. He still tangled in the blanket so he grabbed it closer towards him, he thought he was alone in the room. He was not expecting for a person sitting in a chair in the corner, to be in the same room. He scooted himself back smacking his self against the wall; the boy's knees were almost brought towards his chest.

Kurt did not expect that reaction, he did not think though his idea clearly. The blue eye boy held sympathy in his eyes, he had not meant to try to give the boy heart palpitations. He surrender his hands to calm him but did not get up from the chair.

"No, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I'm not going to hurt you I promise. I seen you waking." Kurt offered up a small innocent smile.

The blanket that was still around the boy was held tightly inside a death grip, he glances around the room. He remembered those blue eyes fondly inside his head. A pair of eyes he could trust, he glanced from the boy back around the room then before last to the door. He swallows hard, looking from that spot to the window; from what he could tell he is on a boat. '_So I was saved,' _he thought _'and maybe he is one of my rescuer._'

The boy looked from the blanket and back to the chestnut-brown hair teenager. He was ready to trust him. Kurt could see the fully alive waken boy had made amends with his surroundings, his shoulders had relaxed; he was ready to listen.

"I got you some clothes for you to wear, your clothes are also dried if you would like them back. I can also fix you something to eat before I tell you what all had happened and exactly where you are." The hazel eye boy soaked in the words, he finally nod to show he understood him. Kurt wordlessly answered back with a nod as well, he unfolds his legs and stands up and begin on his path to the kitchen. Kurt was just about out the room when he heard a faint grouping of words.

"Thank you…" The nameless boy looked toward the taller teenager.

"Your welcome, I'm Kurt."

"Blaine." Kurt returns another warm smile before leaving the room and slightly shutting the door for his privacy.


	7. OAS 7

_Kurt and Blaine's new found friendship in this chapter is as if they knew each other forever- if only these characters knew of the life they have now..._

* * *

- - - -{Out at sea}- - - -

OAS 7

Kurt was stunned to say anything else when he heard the boy... when he heard Blaine speak to him for the first time. When he left to leave the room, and shutting the door behind him he felt his legs weaken almost a bit. He quickly bounced himself against the door that was now shut waiting there for a while to catch his breath that he was holding.

Mr. Kurt Hummel, he is just a boy. A very attractive, cute boy name Blaine. Kurt collects himself and pulls his being away from the door as he walks down the hall towards the kitchen.

Once the door was shut Blaine had eased up even more, letting the blanket fall from him. He spotted the clothes the taller boy, Kurt put out for him. He entangles himself farther away from the blanket as he pulls the clothes closer to him. First, he picks up the pants that were on top, gray sweats; his legs felt tingling when he unfolds them to pull the pants up his lower limbs.

Once he had the pants pulled up a little more he stood up tying them around his waist. Once on his feet he could feel the floor was cold and it felt pretty good to him. He stepped around and pulls the blanket and folds it before pulling the shirt to put on. The shirt was much smaller and fit his body perfectly better than the pants that were a bit baggy.

Right when he let the shirt fall over his head after pulling his arms in Kurt opens the door. Blaine had not notice until he heard the door click and opening, he was running his hands over his still a bit wet curly hair.

"Good timing, your dress. I got some sandwiches and some chips and a can of soda. My stepbrother Finn sneaked some on the boat when we first left port." Kurt gently pushed the door close with his foot. He made his way back over to the table to first place down the tray of food before handing it off to Blaine.

Blaine watched Kurt sit down the tray of food, he had no clue if he needed help or not. But later got the hint when he had already placed it down. Blaine tried to peak from over the boys shoulders, Kurt's shoulders. A fail attempt to since he is obvious far taller than him he decided to sit back down on the mattress. It was when Kurt turns around with a warm smile and gives him the plate with the food.

Blaine calming takes the plate from Kurt thanking him after, he sit's the plate next to him on the bed. Then taking the can of soda and placing it on the floor. Blaine set Indian style on the bed half way to Kurt and half way to his food.

Kurt gave the curly hair boy time, he didn't plan to go right into telling him how they found him, how this happened. There was no plan when he woke up, of course they needed answers but everything happen kind of sudden.

Blaine felt the tension as well, he paid more attention to the food in front of him then the boy sitting next to him. When he had notice that he hadn't touched the sandwich yet he thought that maybe Kurt would thought something was wrong. So Blaine took the first step, picking up the lightweight meal taking a bite.

"This is amazing Kurt." Blaine commentated after placing the ham and lettuce mayo sandwich on the plate.

"I don't see how, I just threw some things together."  
"Well for someone who unfortunately had the pleasure of tasting digesting salt water, it is pretty amazing."

It was the prefect Segway into the conversation on how he gotten out there, Kurt thought before his mind shattered after hearing Blaine chuckle before ducking over to open the soda. There was a hint of a second that other boys' eyes met Kurt's, and he how he smiled at him.

He lost track of any other thoughts in his mind when he duh-out. The porcelain boy blink and shook his head for a minute um…huh… his mind trying to put together a sentence.

"How did that happen anyways?" Blaine was on the urge of opening his soda can when his fingers slipped for a second and turned to Kurt. He adjusted his hold on the tin can as he stares at it for a while.

"I don't remember much really, I was reliving some of the moments before waking up. Well, I wasn't trying too." Blaine shrugged.

"I figured as much," The boy in the chair grabbed the boy's attention from the other side of the room. "You were mumbling in your sleep an hour before waking up."  
"I'm sorry about that if I had disturbed you in any way." Blaine tried to apologizes.  
"There's no need, you suffered from a big ordeal. Where you on a family vacation or…"  
"No, it was a fail effort on bonding." Blaine cracked a small smile but it soon after faded to sad. He looks away from Kurt as he abandons the attempt to open the can of soda.

The small clue from Blaine's story about gave Kurt a bit more information on him. He either did not have a great bond with his family or whoever he was on the boat with. However, the younger boy, or what he thought was younger was still timid from the affliction.

"You don't have finish if it's too much. We pretty much gathered what happened, we faced the same storm hours earlier. I was almost put out of commission, nothing to compare to your story; but we suffered from the same." Blaine remained silent, leaving Kurt to proceeded on.

"It was my stepbrother who notice the wreckage, we were later put on look out. I will admit, I wasn't taking this serious. Finn had brought up some story about the Titanic and even though I was still dealing with happened the day before I didn't want to believe finding bodies out in the water. But I did." Hazel eyes snapped up suddenly.

"Something caught my eye once I was making my way back down deck, something that scared me so bad that I lost all ability to speak. I was the one who spotted you, Finn was the one who; despite how my dad chewed him out later. He was the one to jump in after you."

"With a name like Finn I am glad he was the one who saved me." Kurt closed his eyes to the joke he hadn't even notice until now how ironic it was. Blaine couldn't help but to laugh as well.

After enjoying a quick laugh, Kurt thought it would be best to give off a few words of wisdom. He moved a pit closer to Blaine, telling him that they were going to find his love one(s). They met eye contact he shined Kurt a soft smile.

"My dad and Finn should be coming back soon." Blaine glanced out the window.  
"Wait so were not out?"  
"We were but after finding you my dad quickly change direction at a small port town, that's where they're now."  
"Where were you going?"  
"Home, after the storm and the poles incident, my dad thought it was time to wrap it up."  
"But now I delayed things…"

"It wasn't a delay we were suppose to be out for a few more days. You made things far more interesting, obvious aside from the disaster." Blaine took another bite from his cold sandwich that was once forgotten.

"Oh I almost forgot, I saved this for you from my stepbrother." Kurt gets up temporarily to grab his wallet, giving it to the boy. The second thing he did was opening it after the first thing he did was thank him.

"Ah, the ocean didn't take anything." He flashed Kurt a smile.

"Thank you for doing that for me, but weren't you just a bit tempted? I am I know I would."  
"It's better to learn about somebody face to face not from cards or papers. Besides, wouldn't you have freaked out if I would to have greeted you by name?"

"Oh, good point," Blaine agreed before sighing. "Well everything is still here, ID, money, cards."

When Blaine had gone through his wallet, he pulled out his still wet money. The boy pulls apart four twenties like it was nothing, alone with some tens and fives that stuck together. Telling from the small amount of a large amount that money wasn't a issue for him.

There was no reason to sort out his money, it wasn't as if he was going to go shopping or anything, so he placed the pieces of wealth back into the leather pouch. He dropped the wallet on a space on the bed, ripping his hands from the loose water that collected on his palms and fingers.

"Maybe if we stay here longer we can go into town."  
"I might have to take you up on that offer, I had my fair share of boats enough to last a lifetime."

Blaine waited to bite into his sandwich again, instead he picks up the can that sat forgotten next to him, opening it finally. "Back to the pervious conversation, when I asked where you were going I was actually interested on where your from." Blaine asked before taking a sip.

"Oh, where going back home to Lima, Ohio." Kurt winces in sympathetic when Blaine chokes on his drink almost spilling it all over him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I am sorry." He coughs as he places the can down. There go that word 'sorry' again, Kurt shook his head.  
"You shouldn't be saying sorry, it was clearly something I had said." Once reaching back up he coughed again this time in his arm before wiping his mouth and shaking his head.

"It was far coincidence," Blaine smiles as he points to himself. "I'm from Westerville, Ohio!"

Kurt's face lights up with excitement, eyes widen in the unusual concurrence.

"That's astonishing, how, far from coincidence indeed." Blaine smiles at the loss for words Kurt who was still relishing in the unbelievable pass seconds of information.

"Well we cannot stop there, what school do you go to? Have you ever traveled through Lima?"  
"Well I go to Dalton Academy, it's an all boy boarding school in Westerville, Ohio. Hum, I have been through Lima, one of the Warblers hot spots is a coffee shop called The Lima Bean. Has some of the best coffee in Ohio, our school has its own lounge but we like the travel."

"Your school has its own…," Kurt trails off he couldn't believe it, and an all boy school. That gave Kurt come thoughts, nothing negative. "Ok," Kurt started.

"Have you ever been there?"  
"Well yeah when I can and almost daily but I never once recognize you."  
"Well I am usually in uniform. Dark gray slacks, navy blue blazer with dark red trimming, with a white button up longs sleeve shirt, and a blue tie with red piling."

"Classic, at McKinley we wear whatever we want." Kurt smiled.  
"McKinley," Blaine winced not of pain but in curiosity.  
"William McKinley High School full with nonsensical unintelligent football players and witty cheerleaders too bright for their age." The other boy laughs at Kurt's sarcastic humor.

"Yeah most public schools are."  
"Exactly,"

"Well if you don't like it you could always transfer? If you don't mind driving too far, it's about an hour in a half to get to Dalton from Lima, I'm not quit sure. But however I must warn you I know not everyone could afford it, but if you can it's a great school. We have a nice Lacrosse team, a pretty awesome glee club if I might say," Blaine gave a proud smile towards Kurt who couldn't resist from smiling himself.

"Wait you said you have a glee club, I am in my glee club at McKinley."  
"Really, that's amazing." The two share a smiling moment looking at each other before Blaine remembers to go on.

"Where was I?" He whispers to himself, "oh yea, the classes are a bit harder than a public school but the staff and students are much nicer. And if you look at it I think a school should be more like that. Fought on our mines not our bodies."  
"That does seem like a really good offer, amazing at that, but…" Kurt winces at the let down, coming back to his reality.

"But its not in your favor?"  
"No it is, my dad has a good job and we get by well however." Blaine nods in understatement. The two fade into silence for a couple of seconds before Blaine breaks it pulling into a new conversation.

"So," he started. "Where does your father work?"

"He owns his own garage, The Hummel Tire and Lube it's a tire shop."  
"Whoa, nice I might have been there once or twice with my dad. I don't know if I would remember any faces but the name seems familiar."  
"Yeah it's a big place." Kurt said as he looks around the room in despite. Blaine followed his movements, looking around as well before his eyes traveled back to Kurt.

"Your ready to go home?"  
"You have no idea," Blaine laughs.

"That miserable?"  
"My dad told me we had connection, for my belief but I believe something was lost in translation when he agreed on using the boat. Because, there is no Wi-Fi at all, sometimes I will get a phantom signal every once in a while. But never the full to send something back."

"That sucks, our boat had it but I didn't really use it much. Or well I didn't really have the pleasure of using it. There was always some kind of bonding moment that failed that my dad tried to pull me in."  
"Almost the same here, my dad was teaching Finn how to tie knots. In the long run I am happy because of the storm but aside from it. It was fairly boring." Blaine sunk back into his quiet state before Kurt even notices why.

"I'm so sorry I shouldn't have brought that up."  
"No it's fine, I was rescued and I hope the same for him. If I was lucky enough than he was, is too." Kurt gives him a smile.

Blaine let alone Kurt did not take notice to the footsteps coming down the hall or the small voices making their way to the room. Out of the two voices one belonged to Burt the father of Kurt and the other voice was much deeper than anyone on the boat. The visitor followed behind Burt and before Kurt and Blaine knew it the door was opening up.

Burt held the door open as he could see his son sitting across the room in a metal chair finishing up a smiling contest with the boy they saved. From the look of it he was wearing some of Kurt's closes and was awake and alive. Burt sighed in relief not that he thought the boy would never wake again, but more happy that the two were getting alone. There was an unknown man in their mist. Blaine looked at the slimmer man standing next to the other man he had never seen before looking at Kurt with curiosity in his hazel eyes. He could see that Kurt known one of the two men, Kurt shot a glance to whom looks to be his dad, but who was the other?


	8. OAS 8

_alright I was debating on wanting to add more into this chapter because it ends kind of... poopie, so that's why this one took so long to update. next Friday might not have a chapter 9 I might have a one week hiatus and then update on February 15_

* * *

- - - -{Out at sea}- - - -

OAS 8

The man was from the small port town, a doctor who was found by Finn and Burt and followed them to their boat to check on the boy. Who at one point had not woken yet when they left Kurt here, it was a relief when finding the boy alive and awake chatting with his son. After Kurt got up to move next to his father while the doctor did his thing, he checked Blaine's eyes and chest for any unknown broken ribs.

Kurt and Blaine both doubt he would have any, he did more of enough moving around with changing clothes and eating if anything he would notice if he had any fractured ribs. One of the things the doctor did notice was a bruise on his left side of his head must have been made when he hit his head.

Kurt step out of the room into the narrow hallway next to his father, who watched anxiously by as the doctor examine the woken boy.

"Did you learn anything?" Burt whispered to his son while never taking his eyes off the other boy.

"He was on trip with his dad when the storm hit them." He watched as his dad winced in sympathy before he went on.

"And dad, he is from Ohio."

"Small world, Finn is up deck; we'll be staying in town for a while the locals said there's going to be another storm. We don't want to be caught up in another one, and during that time we'll ask around for any lost crew members."

Kurt nods as he watches the doctor moved away from Blaine for a bit before looking into his bag before moving back.

"The two of you seem too gotten alone good, I want you to watch him, make sure he's ok. You and Finn need to get to know him more; he might be traveling back home with us if we don't find his father."

And with that Burt step a few inches away from his son as the doctor came stepping out of the room. Kurt watched as his dad and the doctor step a few steps down the hall making their way up deck before stopping to talk.

Kurt pulled his eyes away and starts to make his way back into the room, when he notice Blaine was up away from the bed. He was standing next to table checking out his Vogue magazine.

"You read Vogue?" Blaine turns for a second to Kurt before looking back at the magazine.

"When I can," he said as he scammed through the magazine before it hit him. "Sorry, this is obviously yours, mind if I take a look?"

"Oh go ahead, you were already looking at it, you didn't have to ask. Besides I don't think you could fake an interest just because you were bored."

"Heh," The small chuckle sent a tingle in Kurt making him want to smile too.

"Who would fake an interest to Vogue?" Kurt was about to answer him but then learn it wasn't a question, as Blaine gone on. "Vogue is far too interesting."

"Eh, tell that to Finn." Right on cue the taller stepbrother enter into the room, "tell me what?"

"Nothing, just telling Blaine about you; Blaine this is my stepbrother Finn, my dad married his mother; and Finn this is Blaine."

Blaine immediately placed down the magazine, as he extended a hand to the taller teenager.

"You're the one who jumped in to save you, thank you so much for saving my life." Blaine smiled, at first Finn was hesitant in taking the boy's hand but after hearing his piece, he smiled and took the hand shake.

"No problem, you should be thinking Kurt as well. If it wasn't for him seeing you, you wouldn't be here."

"I already thanked him; I am in both of yours debit."

"It's alright man, it was the right thing to do, and if it was the other way around you would have done the same thing." Finn took the boys blush smile as an agreement. Finn escaped from his silence when he remembered what he came down here for.

"Oh yeah, Burt said to pack some things, were going into town. We're spending a few nights at a hotel. And Blaine is it? Burt wants to meet you, he's up on deck. Just go to the stairs and you will see him."

Finn finished and Blaine nods, before leaving he stopped himself patting Finn's shoulder or where he could reach, "Oh yeah, Vogue is far too interesting to fake an interest." And with that Blaine was out the door leaving an amusing smiling Kurt and a baffled Finn.

After climbing the steps up to the deck or somewhere in the back of the boat, he must have gone up the wrong way. Taking the long way around, he was met by the bright blue sky combined with the warm breeze of the day. He walks to the front of the boat, looking for anyone, Finn said that Kurt's dad; Burt wanted to speak to him.

He made his way farther to the front; it wasn't until he looked over the railing when he heard 'hey kid'. The voice didn't match the doctor that checked him a few minutes ago, so the voice must belong to Burt.

Blaine turned around seeing the man for the second time. Now that he received a clearer look at the older man the first thing he notices was his green eyes, those were the same eyes from his dream. Burt stood taller than by a few inches, wearing jeans, flannel open shirt with a gray shirt under with a baseball cap on. The teenage boy steps away from the railing and more over to the father of the two down under.

"It's nice to see you up and alive, I'm Burt Hummel. I'm the father of Kurt and stepfather of Finn."

"Blaine Anderson," Burt expended his palm to deliver a firm but gentle hand shake the younger boy's in a firm but gentle hand shake.

"Thank you for saving me, your sons are remarkable I am forever grateful."

"Don't mention it, I am just glad that you are alright, and we are going to find your dad. Kurt already filled me in on some details. We're going to go in town and find a hotel, the locals in town said there was another storm coming. Sorry we have to delay on finding your dad, I promise you I am going to do whatever I can to help."

"Thank you sir," Blaine's meaningful eyes sparkled in generosity.

"And you don't have to call me 'sir' or 'Mr. Hummel', Burt will do just fine." Blaine smiles then nods.

"Thank you Burt, I haven't been in you and your son's presence for that long and I already feel safe." Burt squeezes Blaine's right shoulder-blade before continuing.

"Once they pack we'll go into town, already found this nice hotel room. And also once we get into town, we can find a shop and get you some more clothes, my treat it's the least I can do."

"Oh no Mr. ... Burt, my wallet was not lost in the wretches; I have money of my own."

"No, it's alright I got this, you keep your money for when you hang out with Kurt and Finn. Leave the hotel, food and your clothes to me."

There was no way he could win leaving Blaine to give in, the only thing he could do. He remembered what Kurt said about shopping, that he would take him up on that. And to repay Finn even though the boy already said it was ok, however Blaine would feel better if he could at least get him something. He's not trying to buy them off, but they did save his life and Burt did basically say he could spend his money on Finn and Kurt.

Shortly after the two finished talking, Finn followed by Kurt resurfaced from the lower deck. Burt took five minutes to lock the doors leading downstairs, he is glad to finally be on land after days being out at sea but being in a different town. He wanted to be safe, plus, Kurt asked if it was even possible.

The four departed from the boat, being able to step off the big hock of wood felt empowering for Kurt. Finally being on land after days on a boat was something he thought wouldn't come for a long time. But now he was free, and the second he stepped farther off the boat his phone in his pocket went off. A message that was just sent or a message that was sent hours ago finally hit his phone.

Kurt, who almost dropped his stuff when he felt his phone vibrate, stops in his tracks. Blaine was one of the first to notice him discontinuing in his walking. So Blaine stopped aside him and a few steps away; while Kurt quickly put his bag down (Finn had the other) to reach his phone.

Burt and Finn were in front but stopped when only hearing their footsteps, Burt stopped first. He turned around with Finn just in time to watch his son's face light up in happiness, probably had received hundred messages that he couldn't on the boat; he thought.

Kurt sent out a quick message before picking back up his bag and walking with the rest of his family and Blaine who had not try to in treed in his message. They didn't have to walk far to find their temporarily home; their hotel room. Burt had let side from Blaine just how many hotel rooms he got; which was two. Both rooms being connection to one another, it was the best he could do. The two rooms deal was cheaper than one massive room for all four of them.

When they got to the hotel, Burt stepped in with Kurt to the desk to pay and collect their keys. Once stepping away from the service desk, they continued farther into the hotel to find their rooms on the second floor. After exiting the elevator they were quick to find the rooms 210 & 211. During the journey to their room they exchanged who will be with whom.

Burt liked how Blaine had gotten to know Kurt first, that solved that dilemma which led to Burt and Finn sharing room 210 while his son and Blaine took 211.


End file.
